dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Ivy
'''Poison Ivy was an eco-terrorist. Unlike most of Batman's rogues, Poison Ivy was less interested about money and power, instead focusing on equality for plant life. However, her somewhat ruthless tactics frequently landed her in Arkham Asylum. History Pamela Isley was a botanist researching in Gotham City when she met District Attorney Harvey Dent. Shortly after their meeting, the two began dating. This, of course, was before she poisoned him. Years earlier, Harvey had arranged for an area of land to be excavated to build a prison in his quest to clean Gotham. The land, however, was the only breeding ground for a rare breed of plant, gone into extinction after the excavation. A personal friend of Dent's, Batman investigated the scene. He quickly deduced Isley's involvement in the poisoning. Isley (revealing her preference for the moniker "Poison Ivy") had saved one sample of the rare plant, and from it created a toxin and an antidote. After some wordplay and (in Ivy's eyes) a hostage negotiation, Batman managed to secure the antidote, save Harvey's life, and commit Poison Ivy to Arkham Asylum. Months later, Poison Ivy opened an all-natural resort spa outside Gotham. Working under the alias "Dr. Daphne Demeter", the "Eternal Youth Spa" acted as a front for Ivy's true motives: attract the richest business men and women to the spa and "treat" them with plant-derived toxins. The toxins would then morph the people into plants themselves, a punishment to those that had leveled countless acres of land. The plan was working perfectly. Perfectly, of course, until Alfred Pennyworth attended in lieu of Bruce Wayne. When Alfred disappeared, Batman's investigation began. Quickly deducing the doctor's true identity, Batman again managed to stop Ivy's plan, save the victims, and commit the villainess to Arkham. While she escaped again, she was later arrested while playing cards with her fellow inmates. Months passed, and for the first time, Ivy seemed to have returned to a civil state of mind. Released from Arkham, Pamela Isley moved away from Gotham, married a professor, and embraced his two children as her own. Despite strange plant-related occurrences occurring, Batman and Robin were unable to link any connection to Isley. Unfortunately, Ivy had merely fooled the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder. Creating plant monsters to act as clones of her "family", Ivy had not only created a legitimate front for her activities, but also made a small drone factory. Though Batman and Robin once again foiled her plans, Ivy escaped. After failing to clear the psychological requirements to return to normal society, Ivy returned to Arkham and was present for the Trial of Batman. She acted as a juror and as a "witness", testifying towards Batman's involvement in her creation as a villain. Harley and Ivy A chance meeting during a heist at the Gotham Museum sparked one of Poison Ivy's most unique relationships. Harley Quinn, recently evicted from the Joker's gang, helped Ivy escape the clutches of the Gotham Police Department. Though the personalities of the two seemed completely oppositional, their (somewhat) common goals bonded them into a formidable duo. Shortly after uniting, they took Gotham by storm with a crime spree. Dubbed "The New Queens of Crime", their actions went unstopped. Despite his best efforts, Batman was unable to capture the two damsels, and only after their home was destroyed by the Joker were they captured by Renee Montoya. Still, the bond had been forged. Unlike most villain team-ups, Harley and Ivy seemed to have a genuine friendship, as each helped the other with problems, be they personal or other. Though each also pursued her own area of interest, it was not uncommon for the two to team up, share a hideout, or rendezvous for the holidays. When Livewire was transferred to Gotham for further psychiatric treatment, a brief and unlikely trio formed. Though they initially subdued the two, the combined forces of Batgirl and Supergirl proved too much for the electric charged trio. The two had many other capers, including various robberies, some holiday fun, and occasional turmoil amongst themselves. Throughout this time, however, their relationship nurtured, and it seemed the two fostered a general care for one another. At one point, the men of Gotham disappeared altogether. Ever the opportunists, Harley and Ivy raided the Gotham Police Department Special Crimes Dangerous Evidence Vault, stealing items from various villains including the Penguin, the Joker, and Mr. Freeze. Shortly thereafter, the two broke into the Gotham Monastery to steal a Tiffany rendition of the Trappist Orchid, a mosaic of an extinct flower commissioned by Thomas Wayne. Batgirl and Catwoman (who were working to clear Catwoman's name) attempted to reason with the two, but Harley accidentally discovered the true cause of the male disappearance: a weapon designed by Mr. Freeze. Renee Montoya and the GPD arrived to arrest the women. Harley and Ivy escaped, but were branded accomplices in Catwoman's supposed crime. Gotham went into a hard lock down, but eventually the four women united. Donning a Batgirl outfit, Poison Ivy broke into a warehouse in Gotham's West District. Unmasked, she managed to evade capture long enough for Batgirl to discover the true cause of the disappearances: Dora Fries. After the mystery was resolved, Harley convinced Catwoman and Poison Ivy to turn themselves in, as they had promised to Batgirl. However, they made no assurances that they'd stay captured, and the three escaped. Eventually, Harley and Ivy found themselves lacking in funds. Because of the "Big Bang" in Dakota, new metahumans had been created, several of whom were uncomfortable with their new-found powers and transformations. Through the internet, Harley and Ivy set up a mock therapy and treatment group, and began contacting the "Bang Babies". One of their victims, Nails, was a student at Dakota High. Thinking she was heading for help, she discovered she'd been lured into a life of crime. However, Harley and Ivy were both former doctors, and still capable scientists in their fields. Though they convinced Nails to aid them in their plan (this time pilfering a shipment of gold from a cruiser), Static (who had followed Nails to Gotham) and Batman halted the scheme and captured Harley and Ivy once again. Alternate Universe In the alternate world of the Justice Lords, Poison Ivy was the gardener for vastly different Arkham Asylum. A brief exchange with the Flash revealed Ivy's once determined demeanor had been replaced by that of an ambivalent drone. Abilities and Equipment Poison Ivy's unique genetic structure renders her immune to all forms of toxin, be it plant related poison or the Joker's laughing gas. Though it's uncertain, she displays an aptitude for chemistry. Combined with her botanical background, Ivy frequently concocts poisons, toxins, and serums designed to kill, transform, or protect, depending on her purpose and needs. Additionally, Ivy displays some gymnastics training. Additionally, she attaches a small crossbow to her wrist, which she typically uses as a last resort. Additional Info *The Harley and Ivy relationship is one of the few villain team ups that seems based around friendship, rather than mutual interests. This is likely why the duo persists where others fail. Revamp Poison Ivy underwent a design change when changed to The New Batman Adventures. Dubbed a "revamp" by Bruce Timm, her design sported a much sleeker look similar to what had begun and the rest of the DCAU adopted. Appearances * "Pretty Poison" * "Fear of Victory" * "Dreams in Darkness" * "Eternal Youth" * "Almost Got 'Im!" * "Joker's Wild" * "Harley and Ivy" * "Fire From Olympus" * "House and Garden" * "Trial" * "Holiday Knights" * "Joker's Millions" * "Girls' Nite Out" * "Chemistry" * "Hard as Nails" * "The Vault" * "Trick or Trick" * "More Than One Way" * "Pave Paradise" * "The Three Babes" * "The Gardener's Apprentice" * "Lady X" * "Miss Un-congeniality" * "Strategery" * "Baby Boom" * "Bat'ing Cleanup" * "Scouts Dis-honor" * "I'm Badgirl" * "Ms.ing in Action" * "Gotham in Pink" * "Hear Me Roar" * "Gotham in Blue * "A Cat in the Hand" * "Jailhouse Wreck" * "Honor Among Thieves" * "No, I'm Batgirl" * "Cold Hands, Cold Heart" * "A Better World" }} Category:Batman rogues Category:Supervillains Isley, Pamela